Konoha's Reconstruction
by jetstorm
Summary: Pein has been defeated. New developments are unfolding. Whats this? Sakura has is finally going to confess her feelings? Uchiha Madara, Akutsuki and Danzo are still loose. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Result of Peins Fight

**HELLO EVERYONE! This is my first fan fiction I've ever wrote. I got the inspiration and influences from Two different authors I have been reading from. My email is at the bottom of the page and I'm looking for suggestions to help improve the way I write the stories. Please no spam messages !**

**Also let me know what you think!**

**I also have an IRC channel setup. You can get the details from my profile by viewing it.**

**If anyone wants my MSN to discuss naruto with me its in my profile  
**

**This whole story starts in the manga after the whole fight between Naruto and nagato aka pain. **

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Today was defiantly one of the biggest days of his life'_ Naruto thought to himself.

_After the battle with Nagato, Naruto stumbled out of the cave. As he was about to collapse Kakashi had sped to his location after jumping and zipping through the forest as fast as he could and caught Naruto right before he fell over._

Naruto(tired and confused as he spoke): …Ka..Kakashi-sensei??

Kakashi(spoke happily): Naruto, you did good today. Let's go back to where the village used to be, many of the villagers are happy to see you.

_As Kakashi carried Naruto back into the village he was beginning to lose himself in his thoughts…._

'_I can't believe how strong Naruto has become, He will surely make a great Hokage someday and lead Konoha and other surrounding countries to peace. The stories of this battle between the savoir of the village by a very talented and determined ninja will be spread throughout the countries. He is very much like his father with his passion and determination to change the world for the better.'_

_Kakashi was brought back to the world as Naruto began to speak._

_Naruto was very drained from his fight with Nagato, and was having a hard time speaking._

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, what will happen with the village now? Nagato destroyed much of the village and the villagers will have nowhere to go. If only I could have completed my sage training faster….

_Before Naruto could finish speaking, Kakashi had cut him off and spoke with a happy and yet stern voice_

Kakashi: Naruto, do not beat yourself up over the remains of the village, after you defeated Nagato he brought back all the people to life that were killed. And don't worry about the villagers, what matters is that YOU did complete the sage training and saved everyone from being annihilated. YOU are a true hero, Naruto. Don't forget, Yamato has wood element jutsu remember? He will help rebuild the village!

_Naruto had thought about what his sensei had said to him. It was true that Naruto had become quite powerful. He single handedly defeated one of the most powerful leaders of Akatsuki. Although Nagato was the controlling leader of Akatsuki, there still were 4 members left of what remained of the organization that once was composed of many S-Class missing Nins. _

_Naruto was silent and rested on the back of his sensei as he carried him back to the village while jumping off of tree branches, after all it was always the best way to travel to another area. After a few short minutes of being carried back to the villagers and the remains of the village, Kakashi had to wake up Naruto before he set him down._

**Kakashi moved his shoulder rapidly and turned his head to speak to Naruto **

Kakashi: Hey…HEY!!Naruto, wake up! We have returned back to the village

_Naruto woke up and Kakashi had set him down. Since Naruto was weak and tired from his battle, he very slowly stood up and opened his eyes. Naruto was about to see something that he could have never been prepared for. ALL of the villagers were happy to see him! The crowd could be heard from miles around. Some of the crowd cheered "WELCOME BACK! Other people from the crowd cheered "WERE SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!"_

_Naruto was dumbfounded and in shock! He just couldn't believe what was before him. A huge grin came across his face as many of the shinobi and fellow villagers ran to be next to him and hug him with joy._ Naruto was in pain from the overjoyed villagers squeezing him to death.

Naruto( spoke in pain): Ow! Ow! Hey! Be careful I'm very sore and tired from my fight!

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura first person view**

Sakura saw Kakashi carry Naruto out of the forest. She was concerned for his well being and wasn't sure if he was going to come back alive. She was standing in the middle of the closest group of shinobi that were near Naruto. All of a sudden there were screams of happiness and joy all around her. The crowd had a very intense volume but she didn't care because she saw Naruto come out of the forest alive. Once the villagers had started to run towards Naruto she felt an overwhelming sensation come over her that she had never experienced before….

She knew she had been concerned about Naruto in the recent months especially after his determination to become stronger than ever to defeat his enemies. But she was concerned about Naruto as more than a fellow shinobi. There had been several incidents in the past where she had been crying for Naruto because she was afraid of losing him. However there a couple times she recalled as she was about to openly admit her concern for him..but had been cut off by him several times telling her not to worry. This didn't change that way she felt. She was still worried about him and wasn't sure when or how to talk to him.

'I just want to get a chance to talk to him about how I feel.' Sakura thought

_While in her deep thoughts she began to feel large amounts of anger manifest inside her until she couldn't control them._

"YOU BIG DUMMY!!" she yelled out of nowhere

The villagers had all stopped cheering and become silent all with shocked faces and turned towards Sakura. She had begun walking toward Naruto. As she advanced with ever step she took the villagers cleared a path for her.

As she approached Naruto her feelings began to well up and tears has started forming in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto first person view**

The villagers that were all holding Naruto up had set him down and stopped cheering when they all heard SOMEONE yell. They all turned in the direction of the scream as well as Naruto.

'What is going on? Who was that screaming' he thought as he looked in the general direction.

He saw Sakura walking towards him and as he gazed at her she kept walking towards him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura: Naruto.. YOU HAD ME WORRIED YOU IDIOT!!

_She wacked Naruto in the head and he held his head and lost his balance. As he was just about to fall forward, Sakura had caught him._

_Naruto was confused as to what just happened because he wasn't sure why she had hit him.._

_Sakura slowly helped Naruto stand upright and embraced him in a very tender and loving hug._

Sakura whispered into his ear "Thank you.."

_Naruto was shocked…. He was not sure why, but he was getting a hug from Sakura and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he greatly enjoyed the moment and the warmth he felt coming from Sakura._

After several seconds had gone by Sakura whispered into his hear again

"I was so worried about you; I thought I'd lost you. Please don't ever scare me like that again.."

_Naruto whispered back _

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about me Sakura? It's my way of the ninja to not go back on a promise and to protect my friends……"

_Before he could finish speaking Sakura cut him off and she had begun speaking again._

"You idiot…you don't have to tell me that…But there is something I need to tell you Naruto. We need to have a serious discussion about our feelings….and how I FEEL about you"

_**Sakura tightened her hug on Naruto after she finished speaking.**_

_Naruto was somewhat shocked and confused at the same time. _He finally decided to respond.

"Feelings? Ours? Me?" he said

_Sakura finally let go of Naruto. She was was relieved he was still alive and needed physical contact with him to make her feel better._

Sakura: Yes… (as she nodded) Naruto… meet up with me later okay? The villagers are happy you have returned. This is your moment!

When they stopped talking the villagers began cheering once more and celebrated for the NEW HERO! NARUTO!

She walked back into the crowd of people to assist helping other medical Nins to help heal injuries on other villagers and shinobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the celebrations were complete the rebuilding of Konoha began. Thanks to Yamato and his wood element jutsu he was able to create enough large buildings that would help house the villagers that had lost their homes.

Yamato was very exhausted but at least everyone had a place to say until the village was rebuilt.

It was time for all the villagers to relax and turn in for the night that had been built for their shelter. Later that night Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto had a small campfire setup and were asking Naruto questions about the fight, and his sage training.

Kakashi: Nagato was a very powerful ninja being able to control so many bodies and the use of his Rinnegan… It's no wonder that he destroyed the village so easily…

_Yamato joked and made his scarey face as he spoke._

"It's a good thing Naruto showed up when he did or we would be all dead! "

Naruto: I really hate it when you make that face Yamato….

Kakashi laughed and collected himself. He had wanted to know what Sakura said to Naruto so he spoke up and asked.

"Naruto, what did Sakura say to you when she held you in her arms?"

_Naruto immediately got up and remembered that he was supposed to go and meet her. He hurried to put his footwear back on and left the two at the campfire without saying a word._

_Kakashi wasn't sure to make of what just happened but was sure that it had to be…_

_Yamato interrupted his thought and spoke_

"It must be between those TWO. Kakashi, when I was on the team with them to capture an Akatsuki spy, Sakura was hurt by Naruto after he had formed 4 tails of the fox cloak. After I contained Naruto, Sakura was very concerned while healing him. I could tell just by looking at her that she loves him."

Kakashi: OH?

Yamato: After you carried Naruto back into the village, Sakura was happy to see he was still alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking near some of the buildings trying to find Sakura. He noticed another campfire off into the woods but still close to one of the shelters. He moved in closer to see who He saw Sakura sitting next to the fire was there….

Naruto: HEY! SAKURA!

_Sakura had jumped because it was getting late and she didn't think HE would show up. She watched Naruto come out of the clearing by the fire._

Sakura: Naruto! You finally showed up!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suggestions can be emailed to


	2. Chapter 2: An Important Discussion!

Naruto was walking near some of the buildings trying to find Sakura. He noticed another campfire off into the woods but still close to one of the shelters. He moved in closer to see who He saw Sakura sitting next to the fire that was burning there….

Naruto: HEY! SAKURA!

_Sakura had jumped because it was getting late and she didn't think HE would show up. She watched Naruto come out of the clearing by the fire._

Sakura: Naruto! You finally showed up!

Naruto: Hey Sakura…. What did you want to talk about exactly?

Sakura: You idiot… Don't you remember earlier?

_Naruto knew exactly what she had been talking about, he was merely joking around as he usually does. He thought back to earlier in the say when he had been carried back to the villagers and when Sakura has embraced him in a hug._

Naruto chuckled sheepishly for a few seconds after seeing Sakura's anger expression on her face. Once he had composed himself he began walking closer to the fire where Sakura had been sitting. Right before he had sat down on the opposite side of the fire Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto, come and sit next to me." She said and she motioned for Naruto and pointed to the empty spot next to her.

_Naruto walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her. He found it strange to be so close to her because he usually was wacked over the head or into another area when he tried getting closer to her._

_The night air was cool and crisp, there was a slight breeze as well that would kiss the cheeks of two sitting around the fire. It was a clear night and the full moon was about. There were also small critters running around like squirrels and mice. Some of the nocturnal animals such as owls were out as well. The owl's hoots could be heard from a distance as it hunted its prey late at night. The brush and all the trees were densely populating the area make it a private area for the two to have their conversation. This is exactly what Sakura had been hoping for seeing as how she didn't want to be bothered or have anyone interrupt them. The campfire had been burning for a while but had dwindled down to a small fire close enough to be heated by. Ashes, smoke, and embers has filled the air and the light as a bright glow the fire was emitting. _

_Naruto still was thinking how strange it was that Sakura was letting him sit so close to her. He began thinking about all the times he had been turned down by a date with her and……_

Sakura: Hey are you there?

_Naruto was immediately shaken from his thoughts._

Naruto: Huh? What happened?

_Sakura was annoyed already because she didn't want him spacing out and going off into la-la land so she did the normal usual thing…. _

"NARUTO PAY ATTENTION TO ME DAMNIT!" as she yelled at him and smacked him over the face.

_Naruto fall backward with a hand imprint on his face and had a dazed expression on his face that resembled =X_X=_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Yamato and Kakashi were still near the villagers where the buildings were erected. They had continued to talk to each after even after Naruto up and left to suddenly._

Kakashi: I did see how Sakura was happy to see that Naruto was still alive. It's a rare moment between those two. It must have been unusual for Naruto especially because he is always getting beaten up by her. But I have also observed several moments on more than one occasion where Sakura was very concerned for his well being.

Yamato: It's very clear that Sakura has feelings for Naruto. However I wonder if things changed between her since they have been chasing Sasuke since he has left the village. These two usually have excellent teamwork. I have told Sakura before that it isn't the amount or size of the actions; it's her feelings for Naruto that matter.

_Yamato thought back when Naruto had fought Orochimaru at the Heaven and Earth Bridge when Sakura had been saying how she was always being too rough on herself only being able to do small things for Naruto._

_Yamato lost his thoughts and had them interrupted by Kakashi when he started speaking_

"It is true that they work well together. When Naruto came back to the village after being away on his training mission he and Sakura have been getting along much better and work together more than they used to. Naruto and Sakura have both grown considerably in the last few years. We will see how these two turn out."

_When Kakashi finished speaking he smiled and looked at Yamato._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto was recovering himself after being hit by Sakura. He sat back upholding his face that still had been throbbing with the mark left on his face._

Sakura: Naruto you are going to have to pay attention to me. I don't want you to be goofing off or thinking about other things. This is going to be our moment and I want to speak to you from my heart.

_Naruto nodded and apologized to her. However there was no way that he was going to be able to prepare himself for what was about to emerge between the two._

_Sakura cleared her throat and was nervous about having the conversation. There was no way around, it was definitely a touchy subject for sure. After all her feelings for him had grown and she wanted him to know that she cared about him… _

_After she cleared her throat with a cough and asked Naruto a question….though it's not the one she was looking for…she wasn't sure how to start the conversation…_

"Were you afraid?"

"Of what?" he replied. _However Naruto wasn't to be bright at times…_

"The fight today you idiot… you know I was so worried about you..." she said emotionally.

"There wasn't anything to be afraid of. I was merely trying to protect everyone. My duty as a ninja is not be afraid in combat and protect everyone around me" he said confidently

_Sakura admired his courageousness. Even in the worst situations he would never give up fight with every last ounce of strength. He was one that would never give up no matter what._

"_But...during my fight with Nagato..I lost consciousness and saw and heard the Kyuubi." _ He said.

_As Naruto continued to talk he looked up into the night sky. It was full of starts and with the full moon being in the sky, the light beamed down onto them appeared to make their faces glow._

"I saw the fourth within myself" he said in an unhappy tone.

_Naruto let his head down slightly and lowered his eyes. Sakura was shocked to hear what Naruto had just said. She wasn't sure to sure to say to him or how to react. She knew it must have been serious. Naruto isn't one to make up such a story so she knew it had to be true. She was worried about the way he was acting she thought he had looked discouraged. _

_Naruto continued on…he spoke with a soft depressed voice_

"I was going to remove the seal that held the Kyuubi within me. Right as I was about to remove the seal I was stopped by the fourth. I learned that he was my father."

_Sakura's eyes had opened as wide as they could. Her jaw had also dropped slightly and felt goose bumps crawl up her spine like if she was listening to a ghost story. _

_**She was lost in thought a moment…. **_

'…_**.this is the most shocking thing I have ever heard Naruto say. His father was the fourth Hokage? But the fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto…'**_

_It took Sakura a few moments to let this new information sink into her system. She had just learned Naruto's father sealed the Nine Tailed Beast inside of his own son…_

_She wrapped her arm over Naruto's back and placed her hand on his shoulder and squeeze lightly. She wasn't sure what his reaction was going to be, but decided against her worry. The only thing that Sakura wanted to try and do was comfort him for the moment. After all there was no way that she was going to be able to speak to Naruto about what she had in mind. Things weren't going quite according to plan, but the matter currently at hand was also important. One way of her being able to show her care for him was by listening to what he had to say. _

_However this isn't going to say that this isn't important. The pink haired ninja knew that Naruto was unaware of his ties to his parents. Sakura wasn't sure herself because everything had been kept secret from him. Her sparks of interest began to grow and wanted to know more about what the experience was that Naruto had._

_Sakura finally decided to speak up...but in a concerned manner._

"What happened when you saw him? Did he tell you anything?"

"He didn't mean for all the trouble that I went through to happen. He was only looking out for me and meant the best." Naruto replied

_After speaking he lifted his head back up and continued on a serious tone of voice._

"When the nine tailed beast attacked the village sixteen years ago it was being controlled by a powerful ninja. When my dad sealed the Kyuubi inside of me he did it for a special reason. He knew this ninja was going to attack the village again thought he wasn't sure when. The other reason was that if this ninja was going to be defeated it would require special powers….that of the nine tailed beast."

_Sakura questioned him _

"Was there a name for this ninja?"

"Uchiha Madara is his name. However there isn't anything I can do about it right now. Konoha has to be rebuilt first. I will have to speak to Kakashi and Yamato tomorrow. What was it you REALLY wanted to talk to me about?"

_Sakura was taken off guard as she wasn't expecting him to bring any other matters up. She did still want to talk to him about how she has been feeling. _

_She wasn't sure how to begin, she began feeling frantic and tried searching for the words she was wanted. The more the nervous shinobi thought about it the more nervous she became. She didn't want to keep up the suspense; it wasn't entirely her fault because it had to deal with HIM. _

_Sakura looked at him and took a deep breath………_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings In the Open

_Hello everyone! This is my third installment and I'm EXCITED to release it! I have a channel on IRC or MIRC or whatever you like to use. You can view my profile for the details. For those of you that have been with me so far I want to thank you for reading! PLEASE leave me some reviews! _

_If anyone is interested in speaking to me or wanting to get to know me you can visit me on the IRC channel and Ill give you my MSN/Yahoo addresses._

_Without any further delay!!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sakura looked at him and took a deep breath………_

"Naruto…this isn't going to be easy for me…so please try to understand what I'm going to tell you."

_He had a confused look on his face but he knew this was going to be important so he tried to do his best to listen to her._

_Sakura spoke in a soft voice._

"When you left for your training I wasn't sure when you were going to be coming back to the village. I did my best and trained as hard as I could, that way when you came back I could show you I would be able to protect myself. I wanted to prove to you that I could become stronger."

_Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of this new development that was unfolding befor him. He was happy but deep down there was more going on than what she admitting. He interrupted Sakura for a moment._

"I'm not going to go back on promise to bring back Sasuke. But I thought you were in love with HIM and not me. Although… I did ask on those all those dates and you turned me down, what of this?" Naruto said to her.

_Sakura knew something like this was going to happen but there was no way that she was going to let something like his get the best of her, even if it took a long time to get him to come around. She wasn't about to lose or let go of the person SHE LOVED. _

_She thought about an answer while she stared back at him. She lowered her head slightly and began to speak._

" Naruto…In the past few months we have been working together. When you came back you were more grown up. I had crush on a Sasuke in the past but I still thought you were cute. When I was younger… I was the typical school ninja girl and wanted to be with the popular guy. I knew it was superficial of me to do that but that's how I was. I only thought about cool Sasuke was. I didn't look on the inside of a person before. When I saw what you have become and determined to do it made me happy. I was determined to become stronger while you were away on your training so I could show you what I've learned and how strong I became."

_She continued to speak as tears started to form in her eyes._

"I wasn't sure if you were going to live when you were fighting Nagato, he was so powerful. The whole time I was thinking this could be the last fight for you and I was beginning to regret that I never told you sooner…I love you. I'm sorry that I didn't go on any dates with you when you wanted…I was afraid of what some of the people were going to say. I also felt like I wasn't strong enough to be with you because you have always been stronger than me."

_Naruto looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, but Naruto had lowered his head slightly and shifted his eyes to the left and began to speak._

"Sakura, I'm sorry for those times that I never let you finish saying how much you worried about me. I knew when you were worried, but what I didn't know was that you were really worried about me and not Sasuke. I'm happy that we finally got a chance to be alone and for you to admit this to me.

_Naruto lifted his head back up and the Two looked at each other and Naruto saw Sakura had streams of tears running down her face. He looked deep into Sakura's emerald green colored eyes. He raised his arms and placed his hands on her face and wiped away her tears._

"Sakura…I know you mean what you're saying but I'm not sure if this is a good idea YET… I want to be with you more than anything right now however there is a problem. During my fight with Nagato I lost the necklace, it shattered into small fragments. My concern is what if I lose control of my emotions and begin to transform into the Kyuubi again? I…I just don't want to see you get hurt."

_Sakura was in a fragile state. She had never felt this emotional before and wasn't sure what to say. She had a hard time getting a reading on what her yellow haired crush was trying to say. She said the first thing that came to her mind._

_She grabbed his hands and pulled them down off her face and placed their hands on her lap._

"Naruto we live in a world where there is always going to be casualties. I don't want to be alone the rest of my life or spend another decade searching for someone when I have you right in front of me."

_Naruto got up from his seat next to Sakura. Once was standing up offered her his hand. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and she got up. _

"Sakura, let's go back to the main buildings and get some sleep." Naruto said

_They both started making their way back to the log houses that Yamato had raised so they could get some rest. The walk back was silent between both of them. Although they weren't speaking out loud they were definitely thinking at a rapid pace._

_**Sakura's view**_

'_I really want to be with him. I do love him. I did what I could. Even if he doesn't accept it I'm going to win him over in time. I'm so close to him now… I shouldn't have done those things I did to him when we were younger. There isn't anything I can do about the past now. I'll just have to wait and see what happens_.'

**Naruto's view**

'_I shouldn't be passing up this opportunity with her. I have been chasing her for the last few years. I want to be with her more than ever…. No matter how strong I will get, we may not be on the same missions and she could still get hurt. What if I lose control of the Kyuubi and hurt her again? There are just too many factors involved here…'_

_The two made it back to the main district with all the raised houses by Yamato._

"Naruto… what will you do? DO you want to be with me?" she said.

"Sakura I want to be with you but I need to think about a few things…." He replied.

"I will be waiting on your answer, no matter what I will be waiting for you. I've waited all this time I can wait s while longer. You're worth waiting for." This was the last thing Sakura said as she walked into one of the houses to find a spot to sleep.

_The second the door clicked shut Yamato and Kakashi rushed into the spot Naruto was standing in. They both frightened him….especially Yamato doing that creepy eye thing he does. O_O they started flooding him with all sorts of questions._

"_What happened, Naruto? Did you guys play kissy face?" Yamato said O_O with hearts floating over his head._

"_Did you two do anything that resembles the books I read from Jiraiya?" Kakashi said as he took a step toward Naruto WHILE reading make-out tactics._

_Naruto had never been so grossed out in his life, except for the times when Sai put his arm on him and when Kakashi jokingly said he "liked" Naruto taking steps towards him._

_He did the Natural thing and screamed…_

_=X_X= "YOU GUYS ARE FREAKS! DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" _

_Naruto had been knocked back on his butt and was trying to crawl backward to get away from his fellow shinobi "friends" but they stepped closer and closer…._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The sun had finally risen the next morning. Naruto was totally beat and didn't sleep at all because Yamato and Kakashi were having too much fun chasing him around all night and teasing him. _

_After they had their fun chasing Naruto all night he was finally able to the two jounin what he saw during his fight with Nagato._

"We need to find Tsunade immediately and tell her the news" Kakashi said.

_Once they finally found Tsunade the trio had to tell her something important._

**Tsunade**: What is the meaning of this you three?

**Kakashi**: Naruto has some disturbing news to tell you. Naruto, tell Tsunade what you just told us.

**Naruto**: During my fight with Nagato…I saw my Father, Minato Namikaze who was the fourth Hokage. He told me that the Kyuubi was being controlled by a shinobi named "Uchiha Madara" and Danzo has been the one providing him information. He also has leads with Akatsuki and may know where to find Sasuke.

**Yamato: **All of the stories we have heard about Uchiha Madara…It wouldn't surprise me to hear that he could even still be alive and after Fire Country and Konoha for revenge. He was at war with the "First"  
and his own clan betrayed him. If he is still alive he will have bitter feelings for our country.

_Once Tsunade heard the news she immediately took action and ordered the three to find ninjas that are in their best current condition and go after Danzo. There would be chances to be taken here… she would be going with the group to assemble a large team against the man. He may be old but there was NO way of telling what jutsu he possessed or how strong he was…._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_END_

_NEXT CHAPTER: THE TEAM WILL BE ASSEMBLED AND READY TO TAKE ACTION AGAINST KONOHAS MOST NOTORIOUS ELDER!!_


	4. UPDATE!

Hello my fellow fans!! This isn't an update or an installment for chapter 4. Im writing this to tell you all that there is going to be a bit of a pause for the installment of chapter 4. Right now we all know the economy in the United States isn't the best and that's where I live. I have an associates degree in the computer field and I need to find a job in the next 2-3 weeks.

Have no fear! Im still in the progress of writing this story. There is just going to be a bit of a gap before the next update because I need money for rent and bills, and to just plain live. But keep me on your update list! This story is just beginning and it will continue!

Jetstorm


End file.
